plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Torchwood
Torchwood (tạm dịch: Gỗ Đuốc) là một loại cây trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó là một cây mở khóa được ở game đầu tiên, và là cây cao cấp ở game thứ hai. Torchwood thắp lửa cho các viên đậu thường bay qua, biến chúng thành những viên đậu lửa. Những viên đậu lửa này gây ra gấp đôi sát thương so với đậu thường, và xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng làm lạnh hoặc đóng băng cho zombie bị bắn trúng. Trong Plants vs. Zombies, những viên đậu lửa cũng có thể gây sát thương tỏa. Tuy nhiên, Torchwood cũng có thể phản tác dụng nếu kết hợp với Snow Pea, vì đậu băng sẽ bị tan băng khi bay qua lửa, và mất hiệu ứng làm chậm. Nguồn gốc Mặc dù "torchwood" trong tiếng Anh là tên chung dùng để chỉ các loài cây thuộc họ Trám (Burseraceae), nhưng trong game cái tên này được dùng với nghĩa đen (torch = đuốc, wood = gỗ), và ngoại hình cũng như sức mạnh của Torchwood đã phản ánh điều này. Âm thanh Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-7. Mỗi viên đậu lửa tạo ra bởi Torchwood sẽ gây ra 2 sát thương cơ bản cho mục tiêu bị bắn trúng, và 0,7 sát thương tỏa cho tất cả mục tiêu khác cùng ô. Sát thương trực tiếp từ đậu lửa đồng thời sẽ xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng đóng băng hoặc làm lạnh, nhưng sát thương tỏa thì không. Trong các màn Sương mù, Torchwood cũng có thể thắp sáng toàn bộ khu vực 3x3 ô xung quanh nó. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Torchwood giờ là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật với giá 3,99 đô, và sau đó có thể được mua bằng 179 kim cương từ ngày 1 tháng 9, 2015 đến ngày 8 tháng 9 cùng năm. Đậu lửa ở game thứ hai vẫn có khả năng gây gấp đôi sát thương so với đậu thường, nhưng không còn gây ra sát thương tỏa nữa. Torchwood cũng là một cây sưởi ấm, vì ở Frostbite Caves, Torchwood có khả năng phát nhiệt mỗi 1,5 giây để làm tan băng và giữ ấm cho tất cả các cây xung quanh nó, cũng như khả năng miễn nhiễm với gió lạnh và đạn tuyết. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Torchwood' Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 175 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Special: immune to frost and warms plants next to it. Torchwood and Snapdragon have become fast friends. They like to hang out at either the Tiki Lounge or the Renaissance Faire. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi Torchwoood được cho Plant Food, lửa đỏ của nó sẽ biến thành lửa na-pan màu xanh, nâng sát thương của đậu thường bay qua lên gấp ba lần. Hiệu ứng này sẽ kéo dài cho đến khi nó bị tiêu diệt. Trong Frostbite Caves, Torchwood cũng phát ra nhiệt nhanh hơn gấp bốn lần. Trang phục Plant Food giờ sẽ biến lửa của Torchwood thành màu tím, nâng sát thương của đậu thường lên gấp bốn lần. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Huge Impact: Tấn công zombie đầu tiên cùng hàng và các mục tiêu khác trong phạm vi 3x3. Nó cần Tenacious Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood chỉ nên được mang theo vào những màn mà người chơi có ý định sử dụng các cây bắn đậu làm cây tấn công chính. Vì Torchwood thường phải để gần phía bên phải màn hình, nơi rất dễ bị zombie tấn công, nên các cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut và Tall-nut bảo vệ phía trước nó là rất cần thiết. Một loại cây rất được khuyến khích dùng kèm với Torchwood là Gatling Pea, vì tốc độ bắn của nó cộng với sức sát thương được tăng lên sẽ có thể tiêu diệt nhanh chóng hầu hết các loại zombie. Ngoài ra thì người chơi nên cân nhắc xem có nên mang theo cả Torchwood và Snow Pea hay không, vì như đã nói ở trên, kết hợp hai cây này là một ý tưởng tồi. Không những đạn băng bị mất tác dụng, mà Snow Pea vô tình lại bị biến thành phiên bản đắt đỏ của Peashooter mà chẳng có tác dụng gì có lợi với người chơi cả. Sử dụng Torchwood với các cây hệ băng cũng không được khuyến khích, vì đạn lửa sẽ xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng gây ra bởi các cây này. Nếu người chơi muốn dùng Split Peas để giải quyết các zombie chẳng may lọt sâu được vào hàng phòng thủ của mình như Digger Zombie hay Imp (bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar), thì họ có thể đặt Split Pea ra trước Torchwood để đạn bắn từ đầu phía sau của nó gây thêm sát thương. Chiến thuật này sẽ còn hiệu quả hơn nữa nếu Torchwood được đặt ở giữa Split Pea từ đằng trước, và các cây bắn đậu khác ở phía sau, vì như thế thì toàn bộ cây bắn đậu trên hàng của nó đều sẽ được tăng sức mạnh. Mặc dù Torchwood có thể xua tan đi sương mù ở các màn Sương mù, nhưng nó lại không được khuyến khích dùng với tác dụng này, vì nó chỉ có thể thắp sáng trong một khu vực rất nhỏ (3x3 ô xung quanh). Thay vào đó, Plantern và Blover sẽ phù hợp với công việc này hơn, trừ khi người chơi muốn đạt được thành tích Blind Faith, thì Torchwood có thể được sử dụng. Mặc dù vậy, thành tích tương tự Nebulaphile (trong phiên bản DS của game) thì thậm chí cấm dùng cả Torchwood. Sử dụng Torchwood ở Survival: Endless không hẳn là bất khả thi, nhưng cũng không phải là ý hay, vì đậu lửa chỉ có thể gây sát thương tỏa trong phạm vi rất nhỏ, và lại xóa bỏ hiệu ứng làm chậm của các cây hệ băng, trong khi Gloom-shroom và Winter Melon lại có sát thương tỏa tốt hơn và không ảnh hưởng đến các cây hệ băng khác. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Torchwood đã bị làm yếu đi trong game này, vì đậu lửa không còn có thể gây sát thương tỏa được nữa, đồng nghĩa với việc nó hoàn toàn vô dụng trước một đám đông zombie có thể xuất hiện sớm ở đầu màn chơi. Cũng vì mật độ zombie dày đặc nên người chơi rất khó có thể thiết lập bộ đôi Torchwood và Repeater trên tất cả các hàng, thậm chí zombie có thể thừa cơ lúc họ đang tập trung cho một hàng để lọt sâu vào bãi trồng ở các hàng khác. Sap-fling và Stallia là các cây làm chậm không bị ảnh hưởng bởi lửa, nên chúng có thể kết hợp được với Torchwood và các cây bắn đậu để xử lý các zombie mạnh như Pharaoh Zombie và Gargantuar. Một Torchwood được nâng cấp bởi Plant Food có thể gây ra sát thương cực mạnh, đặc biệt khi được kết hợp với Pea Pod đã được điền đầy, vì lửa na-pan nâng sát thương của đậu thường lên gấp ba lần. Mặc dù vậy, việc thiết lập bộ đôi này cũng rất khó, nhưng một khi đã làm được rồi thì việc đối đầu với các đối tượng nguy hiểm như Octo Zombie sẽ rất dễ dàng, vì đậu na-pan đánh bay được lũ bạch tuộc rất nhanh chóng. Chúng cũng có thể đối phó được với cả những zombie máy móc trong Far Future, đặc biệt là ở Terror from Tomorrow, nhưng nên nhớ rằng những zombie này và cả trường lực của Shield Zombie có thể chịu được rất nhiều đậu lửa rồi mới chết. Vì thế người chơi nên mang Citron, Sap-fling hoặc E.M.Peach theo cùng để hỗ trợ, hoặc Blover để thổi bay bớt lũ Disco Jetpack Zombie cản trở đạn của cây bắn đậu. Torchwood cũng tương đối hữu dụng ở Frostbite Caves vì lửa có rất nhiều công dụng ở thế giới này. Khi được trồng ở bất kì vị trí nào trên màn hình, Torchwood cũng đều có thể phát ra nhiệt giúp sưởi ấm hoặc làm tan băng cho các cây trong phạm vi 3x3 ô xung quanh nó. '''Ghi chú:' Tránh sử dụng Torchwood khi có các loại zombie sau xuất hiện: Jester Zombie, Imp Dragon Zombies và Excavator Zombie, vì Jester Zombie có thể phản lại đậu lửa, gây sát thương lớn ngược trở lại cho cây của người chơi, Imp Dragon Zombie thì chịu được lửa (kể cả đậu lửa), còn Excavator Zombie thì chắn được mọi loại đạn bắn thẳng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Trong phiên bản trên hệ máy Nintendo DS, Torchwood biến ra bởi Imitater không có màu xám, mà thay vào đó có lửa và mắt màu xanh dương. *Torchwood không đốt cháy đậu của Peashooter Zombie hoặc Gatling Pea Zombie, mà thay vào đó, đậu của hai loại zombie này sẽ gây sát thương cho Torchwood. *Ngoài các cây nâng cấp, Torchwood là một trong hai cây phụ thuộc vào các cây khác để hoạt động, bên cạnh Coffee Bean. *Torchwood là một trong ba cây có khả năng xua tan đi sương mù, ngoài Planternvà Blover. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Trong bản Trung Quốc, Torchwood không thể phát nhiệt ở Frostbite Caves. *Kể từ bản cập nhật 3.6, ghi chú trong Almanac của Torchwood có thêm dòng chú thích khả năng của nó ở Frostbite Caves. *Khi Torchwood được tưới nước trong Zen Garden, lửa của nó sẽ bị dập tắt, cho thấy khúc gỗ tạo nên cơ thể của nó bị rỗng. *Chiều cao của nó bị giảm đáng kể so với ở game đầu tiên. Xem thêm *Blover *Plantern *Đậu *Cây bắn đậu *Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây hệ lửa Thể loại:Cây sưởi ấm Thể loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt